The present disclosure relates to flexible sensor systems and sensor mount devices and methods. Some of the flexible sensor systems are modular and allow for connectivity with other sensor systems to be added to a main unit to increase functionality.
Sensors of all types are commonly used in homes, on users, and commercial buildings. A non-exhaustive list includes: smoke detectors, motion detectors, cameras, liquid detectors, heart monitors, humidity detectors, barometric pressure sensors, carbon monoxide detectors, and temperature sensors.
These sensors may be prefabricated to a specific size and mount having a particular shape and design for a specific singular use. They are configured for installation or wear in a specific singular location and are thus limited in application. Additionally, the sensors referred to above cannot be adjusted in length. There exists a need for a flexible poseable sensor system and method that is not permanently mounted.